demmy_koopafandomcom-20200215-history
Mario Kart 9
This is a game that is going to released on the Wii U in 2-2-2015, because they like Lemmy so much they put the release date on his birthday. Good thing it's a few months before Luigi attacks Mushroom World. New items Ztarman (reverse Starman) Propeller Beanie New Characters Marcie Koopa Izzy Koopa Joy Koopa Lydia von Koopa Wendell Koopa Laurence Koopa Demmy Koopa Luigi (Ice Flower World) Luiga Maria Larrie Koopa Luiga Jojora Kootie Pie Cheatsy Koopa Bully Koopa Big Mouth Koopa Kooky von Koopa Hip Koopa Hop Koopa Ignatius Koopa CHEETSY KOOPA Tippi Thoreau Boomer Slim Thudley Carrie Fleep Cudge Dottie Barry Dashell Piccolo Tiptron Returning Characters Mario Luigi Peach Toad Daisy Larry Koopa Morton Koopa Wendy Koopa Iggy Koopa Lemmy Koopa Ludwig von Koopa Roy Koopa Rosalina Toadette Yoshi Karts MarioMTV IggyKART BloopersBLOOPERS Loodvig101 Courses Starman Cup 1. Gloam Valley 2. Tick Tock Clock 3. Sammer's Kingdom 4. World 7 map Koopa Shell Cup 1. Koopa Cape 2. Luigi Circuit 3. Luiga Circuit 4. Yoshi Theater Larry Tennis Racket Cup 1. Mushroom Kingdom 2. Bomb Omb Battlefield 3. World 1 map 4. Cool Cool Mountain Lemmy Ball Cup 1. Oho Oasis 2. Joke's End 3. Mario Circuit 4. Rainbow Road Gallery Izzy.png|Izzy Koopa Wendell.png|Wendell Koopa Marcie.png|Marcie Koopa Laurence.png|Laurence Koopa Luigi Yay.png|Luigi Mario.png|Mario Ludwig von Koopa smb3.jpg|Ludwig von Koopa Lemmy Koopa Smb3.jpg|Lemmy Koopa Roy Koopa Smb3.jpg|Roy Koopa Iggy Koopa smb3.jpg|Iggy Koopa Wendy Koopa smb3.jpg|Wendy Koopa Morton Koopa smb3.jpg|Morton Koopa Larry Koopa smb3.jpg|Larry Koopa LARRIE KOOPA.png|Larry Koopa Cheatsy Koopa.jpg|Cheatsy Koopa KOOTIE PIE.jpg|Kootie Pie HOP KOOPA.jpg|Hop Koopa HIP KOOPA.jpg|Hip Koopa BULLY KOOPA.jpg|Bully Koopa BIG MOUTH KOOPA.jpg|Big Mouth Koopa Kooky von Koopa.jpg|Kooky von Koopa Bully Koopa 2.jpg|Bully Koopa, with no hope at all.|link=Bully Koopa Cheatsy Koopa Evil.jpg|Cheatsy Koopa... are you being CHEETSY KOOPA again!? Kooky von Koopa 1.jpg|Kooky von Koopa: YAWN no Cheatsy Koopa Nice.jpg|Kooky von Koopa strikes again no, this is cheetsy koopa. Kootie Pie 1.jpg|''Kootie Pie finally reaches Big Mouth Koopa's heart'' SHUT UP! Cheatsy Koopa Nice 1.png|Cheatsy Koopa: Kootie Pie, what is 1 + 1? Hip Koopa: Uhh... 1? Cheatsy Koopa Nice 2.png|Cheatsy Koopa: Here, Hip Koopa. I'm utterly sorry for- OWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cheatsy Koopa Nice 3.png|Cheatsy Koopa: I simply love this music so much! CHEETSY KOOPA: I LOVE YOUR DEATH. Cheatsy Koopa Nice 4.png|Cheatsy Koopa: Oh no!!! AHH!!! He died when he reached the floor. (CHEETSY KOOPA shoved him off a plane.) Cheatsy Koopa Evil 1.png|CHEETSY KOOPA: HOPE YOU REST ON YOUR DEATHBED FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE, Cheatsy Koopa. Cheatsy Koopa Evil 3.png|CHEETSY KOOPA: HEHEHE, THESE ARE HIP AND HOP KOOPA'S LIFE SAVINGS... BLEHEHEHEHEHEHE Cheatsy Koopa Evil 2.png|CHEETSY KOOPA is dead... Hip Koopa: Do not come back to life! output_nXBWFY.gif|Iggy Koopa in the character select menu. LARRY KOOPA.gif|Larry Koopa in the character selection menu. MORTON KOOPA.gif|Morton Koopa in the Character select menu. WENDY KOOPA.gif|Wendy Koopa in the character selection menu. IGGY KOOPA.gif|Iggy Koopa in the character select menu. ROY KOOPA.gif|Roy Koopa in the character selection menu. LEMMY KOOPA.gif|Lemmy Koopa in the selection menu. LUDWIG KOOPA.gif|Ludwig von Koopa in the character selection menu. Iggy Koopa Laughing.png|Iggy Koopa laughing so hard, his name got warped to become Apook Yggi. Morton Koopa Sneaks up.png|Morton Koopa has an item! It's called MORTON KOOPA JUNIOR. Lemmy Koopa on a ball.png|Liggy Koopa - Psycho Teddy Lemmy Koopa on his ball. Ludwig, are you hiding something.png|Ludwig von Koopa: change my hairstyle or I will activate ROI ORBISON. Roy Koopa Here I come.png|Roy Koopa: Come here... COME HERE!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Wendy O. Koopa without the O.png|Wendy Koopa: As a Ignatius Koopa sneaks up, I change his name to Iggy Koopa. Larry Koopa MLSS.gif|Larry Koopa in the selection menu in Battle Mode.|link=Larry Koopa Morton Koopa MLSS.gif|Morton Koopa in the selection menu in Battle Mode.|link=Morton Koopa Wendy Koopa MLSS.gif|Wendy Koopa in the selection menu in Battle Mode.|link=Wendy Koopa Iggy Koopa MLSS.gif|Iggy Koopa in the selection menu in Battle Mode.|link=Iggy Koopa Roy Koopa MLSS.gif|Roy Koopa in the selection menu in Battle Mode.|link=Roy Koopa Lemmy Koopa MLSS.gif|Lemmy Koopa in the selection menu in Battle Mode.|link=Lemmy Koopa Ludwig von Koopa MLSS.gif|Ludwig von Koopa in the selection menu in Battle Mode.|link=Ludwig von Koopa Joy.png|Joy Koopa.|link=Joy Koopa Demmy.png|Demmy Koopa.|link=Demmy Koopa Lydia.png|Lydia von Koopa|link=Lydia von Koopa